17 Years
by Shteven27
Summary: Elsa sacrifices herself for Jack, saving his life. He made her a promise. When she returns, she finds it broken. Can he earn her trust again? And can she escape from the shadows? Rated T just in case.
1. Long Time No See

**Chapter 1 - Long Time No See**

As Rapunzel drifted closer to Jack he thought back to seventeen years ago.

* * *

_Elsa put her cold hand on his cheek and gave him a long, passionate kiss._

"_You understand why I have to go, don't you Jack?"_

_Mutely__ nodding, Jack pulled her body close._

"_I love you Elsa. I'll wait for you. I promise."_

* * *

Rapunzel was coming closer, her head leaning slightly.

Jack thought about Elsa and his promise, and decided that seventeen years had been long enough.

* * *

Elsa was laughing with merriment, she was finally going to see Jack again! It had been 17 years, but she was finally back! They could be together again…

A grin was plastered on her face as she used her icy senses to pinpoint Jack's location. He was in a nearby forest, and there was someone… warm near him, probably Jack and Bunny having another argument.

Elsa was literally shaking with excitement as she ran through the forest, leaving a frosty trail behind her. She finally came to the clearing and spotted that silver bedhead that she knew and loved. There was also a blonde with really long hair. They seemed to be hugging.

Elsa walked closer, heart hammering with anticipation, when she realized that they weren't hugging.

Jack's lips were pulling on the blonde's, asking for entrance, like he used to ask her.

His pale hand was rubbing the girl's back, like he used to do with her.

And his hips were grinding… like he used to do with HER!

Her eyebrows were brought together in anger as unnoticed tears trickled down her face.

"RRRAAAAGGHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, her hands in fists as she collapsed, causing the entire forest to be covered in snow and ice.

* * *

Jack pulled his lips off of Rapunzel's and whipped his head toward the source of the noise.

He saw a woman in a light blue dress with pale blond hair in a french braid, just like Elsa used to have hers.

Jack glanced at Rapunzel, confused. Although Jack had enjoyed their kiss, he also regretted it, he knew that had betrayed Elsa, the one who had sacrificed so much for him that she had to go.

He had promised her.

That's when he noticed the snow.

His eyes widening, Jack stared at the blond woman. He was shivering, but not from the cold.

"Elsa?"

* * *

_Dun dun dun... I know it was short but I didn't really have much time so... yeah. Please review and say how you want the story to go, cuz I'm kinda lost. Why did Elsa have to leave? Has Rapunzel met Flynn? Why were they in a forest? Etc. It would mean a lot._

_I'll try to update ASAP but no promises. Jelsa forever! _


	2. The Snow Queen

_Yay! I got so much positive feedback, thank you all so much! But I can't update that often, I'm really trying to work on my other story "Reactions" plus my normal life. A couple notes to my reviewers:_

_Reaper: __I am really happy that you like my fanfic, and thank you for all the encouraging comments, but I can't update that fast. I still have to worry about school and activities besides fanfic. I will update as soon as I can, but I'm not a machine. Thanks for all of the support though! It's funny, I said the same thing to another reviewer in my story "Reactions". :) But thank you so much for supporting my story:) Sorry if this sounded harsh :(_

_ChiikoRITA: thanks for the advice, you're the, first person who actually told me something I can do better, so thanks! constructive criticism is always welcome :D_

_OoPoPcAnDy: Yay thanks! Btw I love your stories : )_

_Furiyan: I read your profile, and I totally agree, Elsa isn't perfect. She makes mistakes too… that will soon come to show (evil laugh) :)_

_minerbuilder12: Thanks! :)_

_Fed-Ex we ship you and you: THANK. YOU. SO. FREAKING. MUCH. Although I might switch it up a little... but this story probably would have take years to finish without your suggestion :)_

_Oh and updates will be random and probably not very fast... but I'll try. :) And I'm sorry that this chapter is so short... I'll try to make the next one longer._

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Snow Queen**

_Elsa's P.O.V._

"Elsa?"

I lifted my head and glared at Jack, water dripping from my face. Rising to my feet, I felt my body tighten with the anticipation to use my powers.

* * *

_"He will die. They all will."_

_"You're lying."_

_"I can show you."_

_"No... No... NOOO!"_

* * *

But I can't, I can't hurt him, my powers are to be used for good, they are not something to be afraid of! That's what Jack has always taught me!

Jack...

* * *

_"Please, make it stop..."_

_"Why? Are you afraid?_

_"Yes."_

_"Well, fear is something to be treasured... so maybe I can make an exception."_

_"No... no this isn't real!"_

_"Oh but it is..."_

* * *

The girl next to Jack gasped.

"I know who you are! You must be Elsa!"

I felt myself loosing control. Shadow engulfed me, with my blue light shining through the darkness.

"You don't know who I am."

* * *

_"You are so cold... all of you, your body, your being, you are so full of fear!"_

_"MAKE IT STOP!"_

_"Why of course dear Elsa. Now how am I to stop fear?"_

_"No... fear?"_

_"To join it."_

* * *

"I am the Snow Queen."


	3. Run

_Thanks to everyone who favorited/followed, it means a lot. :) Also, if any of you are reading my story Reactions: I should be updating pretty soon, within the next few days._

_And sorry for the wait, let's get on with the story!_

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Run**

"_I am the Snow Queen."_

I could see Rapunzel's confusion and Jack's shock. He knows how much I hated the title. It was an insult, something that angered and disgusted me. It represented that I was a monster.

Now I'm embracing it.

"Elsa-"

"Shut it Frosty. If you're going to apologize, make sure you know what you're sorry for. You're free to date and kiss whomever you choose, because I now release you from your broken promise."

I've realized that it's not the kiss that bothered me so much as the shattered promise. I'm not even angry at him. I'm just… broken.

Yet another side of me is telling me to explode, take it out on them, they deserve to be punished! This dark sinister side is throttling me to attack.

I need to leave now, before I do something that I regret. Shadows are already forming, and with my ice they would be far too powerful.

I can hear them in my head…

* * *

_Run away Elsa. Run, run away, and never return._

* * *

I turned and sprinted away, using my ice to propel me forward. I heard Jack call after me but I ignored him, focusing only on pain and anger, seeing only what I wanted to see, hearing only what I wanted to hear.

Unbeknownst to me, five shadows flew by my side.

* * *

_Sorry that it was so short, but I'm kind of rushed. BTW, do any of u know where "__Run away Elsa. Run, run away, and never return." came from? Anyways, the plot should thicken soon, so_

_Peace out Brotatoes_

_(basically you're a bro and a potatoe)_


	4. Grim Reaper

_The last chapter was really short so I decided to add a little more. Plus, we haven't gotten to see any of Jack's P.O.V., or Rapunzel's! Also, there may be slight cursing (this is rated T) because if I were Jack I know I would be cursing. And yes the quote was from Lion King._

_Anyways, on with the story._

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Grim Reaper**

_Jack's P.O.V._

How-what-but… I need to think straight. I just saw Elsa, the girl I loved, who sacrificed herself to Pitch for me- well, for the Guardians. She walked in on me and Rapunzel kissing… ugh stupid guilt! Elsa may or may not know that Rapunzel is her long lost cousin… and she is now calling herself the Snow Queen, the name that she ultimately despises! Or despised… Oh and one more thing.

SHE HAS FUCKING SHADOW POWERS.

* * *

_Rapunzel's P.O.V._

Jack is staring off into space with a gruesome look on his face, and as I wave my hand in front of him, he doesn't respond. I'm annoyed, because we would have continued our kiss if that woman hadn't interrupted. And as soon as Jack pulled away, I could see the regret in his eyes. Reading people has become a talent of mine, with the help of Eugene… NO. Don't think about him.

Back to 'Elsa.' Jack had said they were once close, and that she had saved the Guardians. All of them. Is that why she has shadow powers? Jack had told me that they had similar powers, but I don't think Jack controls darkness… Wait… Jack said they were close? Could he mean that… no… but… could they have been dating? But I've never seen her before… is Jack a cheater?

"Jack. Who. Is. She."

He snapped out of his thoughts and turned to me, gulping nervously and pulling on his fingers.

"Well, you see… um… how do I explain this? You see, Elsa was once 'part of our team'. She wasn't a guardian, but she helped us a lot."

I crossed my arms and wiggled my fingers suspiciously.

"Did you two date?"

He scratched the back of his head nervously. Dead give away.

"I'll take that as a yes."

He shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground, but I could tell he had something to say.

"We had been dating for 3 years when Pitch attacked. And unlike last time, he had a partner."

"Who."

He lifted his head and stared at me fear evident in his eyes.

"The Grim Reaper."

* * *

_Sorry that it's so short but I have got to go see the movie "Spy", so_

_Peace Out Brotatoes_


	5. Sand

_Long time no see…_

_I am so sorry that I have not updated in months, that is really not fair to you._

_But I'm not going to waste your time with excuses, so here's the chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Sand**

_Rapunzel's P.O.V._

"_The Grim Reaper."_

I can see the fear in Jack's eyes, the way they seem to lose focus. He seems to be talking to me, but instead he is reliving the past.

"Pitch was strong once again. It had been 10 years since our previous battle, and we, the Guardians, knew that one day Pitch would return. But we didn't expect it to be so soon."

* * *

_17 years previously _

Brightly colored lights glowed across the sky, pleasing all who saw them, bringing a sense of peace and happiness in the world.

That is, unless you're a Guardian.

Unlike most, to the Guardians, the lights meant bad news. Yes, they were beautiful and colorful, but they deceived you into a sense of protection, when the reality was, you were the one doing all the protecting. Not to say that the mortals and other spirits didn't do their part in protecting themselves, but the Guardians were depended on. No matter what, the believers in the world would look to them for safety and security.

Yet this is what they had chosen.

This is what they lived for.

"Mate, this is winter, why the hell are you calling me here when I'm at risk of freezing my bum off?"

Yup. Living the dream.

"Hey Kangaroo? You need to… chill out."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Hilarious frostbite. Hilarious."

"Thank you. I value your support."

"Shut your trap, you-"

A big man dressed in red marched in between the two boys.

"OY! Заткнись! Stop squabbling like cats fighting over fish, and listen."

The two men weren't sure what North had said in Russian, but they grasped the meaning of ceasing their 'discussion'.

Smiling slightly, Sandy showed a question mark over his head, asking why they had been called to the workshop. Tooth was talking to one of her baby fairies about molars and their importance in the human mouth.

"Okay everyone. I have a suspicion that Pitch is back."

Jack eyes widened slightly and Bunny's ears perked up slightly. Sandy had a look of surprise on his face and Tooth… well she seemed the most relaxed.

The Tooth Fairy continued to speak for a few more seconds before turning to North.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"I feel it. In my belly."

Bunny sighed, face palming.

"But there are other things too. A couple days ago, Phil went missing. All that was left was a few traces of black sand."

At this Jack looked up. He was worried for Phil, but something else caught his attention.

"Pitch left traces of himself? Why would he do that?"

Tooth turned to the Winter Spirit. "He did last time."

Jack furrowed his brow. "Last time he thought that he was ready to take us full on. But we beat him. Pitch is smart enough to not make the same mistake again."

* * *

_Rapunzel's P.O.V._

Jack seemed to be dazed as he spoke of North's warning of possible danger. He was staring at a tree behind me but not really seeing it.

"Sure enough, when we went to find Phil, we walked straight into a trap. We had found small traces of Pitch around the workshop, and his sand began to smell like lilac. There was a small grove near Bunny's home that was covered in lilac. We were cautious, but we weren't careful enough."

* * *

Bunny sniffed, his nose twitching.

"Ay, the lilac smells. Not the usual sweetness though… there's something else."

The rest of the Guardians inhaled. The air was sweet, yet it felt as if you could almost taste something rotting.

"It smells of death."

The group turned to their leader, unsure of what to do, or how to react to his statement.

Then something reached their ears. Something that sounded like… sand.

5 hands grasped their weapons.

* * *

_CLIFFHANGER! Just like every chapter… sorry about that… _

_Anyways, I hope that this is a good chapter. I tried to make it a little bit longer because I waited forever to update. Speaking of updating. this is a mass update, so I have updated all of my other stories and come out with a new oneshot._

_I'd like to thank: but free, ChiikoRITA, Fed-Ex we ship you and you, KeithUrban2015, PhantomOfLife, UselessDoll, jjamtlexx, minerbuilder12, nhi ly, .9, and princess December Snow for following this story. _

_And I'd like to thank FashionLuver98, Fed-Ex we ship you and you, FlynnRider103, FuyuAkari107, OoPoPcAnDy, Wiredopopcandy, glee131313, jjamtlexx, minerbuilder12, nhi ly, .9, and princess December Snow for favoriting this story. You guys keep this story going, thank you._

_Especially Fed-Ex we ship you and you for giving me a storyline :)_


End file.
